


Pizza Toppings

by entirely_too_tall



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Following David Ives' reset device in All In The Timing, M/M, and actions we took, because this is about choices we made, but they don't, it's like it's own AU generator, or didn't take, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: They’re at it again, arguing about something stupid like whether pineapple belongs on pizza. It’s always like this, the constant disagreements, the unnecessary standoffs. Dex is having trouble finding reasons to care.---In which Dex doesn't get resets, and doesn't get to do anything except argue with Nursey about pizza toppings.





	Pizza Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 theme: Alternate Universe(s)
> 
> Find the event and themes [here](https://nurseydexweek.tumblr.com/post/162330031741/nurseydex-week-2017-july-16-22).
> 
> If you have never experienced David Ives' plays "Sure Thing" and "Variations on the Death of Trotsky", then you are missing out on quality storytelling through the 'reset' device. Go look it up on Youtube, there are plenty of stagings of it. This fic will play out using the same device, where this -> | symbol is used to convey a reset in the timeline to let something different play out. 
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

They’re at it again, arguing about something stupid like whether pineapple |  
pear |  
fruit |  
pesto |  
kimchi |  
tuna |   
shrimp belongs on pizza while making an order at some diner they’ve stopped at in the middle of their roadie.    
It’s always like this, the constant disagreements, the unnecessary standoffs. Dex is having trouble finding reasons to care and be around Nursey at all |  
knows exactly why he keeps gravitating back |  
doesn’t want to examine too deeply why he finds it satisfying to rile Nursey up |  
realizes that they are just being needlessly unyielding in their opinions that don’t really matter, but would rather play along than move away from this status quo.  
They’ve reached this limbo where they would fluctuate between friendly and antagonistic, never breaking through to hate each other, but neither making headway in the other direction. Nursey initiates most of their interactions, because Dex is just trying to live his life, but Nursey is always so annoying |  
alluring |  
demanding |  
captivating |  
infuriating, finding Dex’s buttons and poking at them incessantly.  
Sometimes, it’s a throwaway comment that’s clearly meant to get on Dex’s nerves. Other times, it’s just all the weird _touching_ , like the time Nursey kept poking him on the shoulder |  
doing surprise trust falls |  
picking up his hands to do hand puppet conversations |  
putting an arm around his shoulders |  
back |  
waist |  
lacing their fingers together because Nursey knows Dex will freak out about it, even after Shitty’s lectures about consensual touching. Maybe it’s because half the time Dex doesn’t freak out, schools his temper and takes it as a challenge, pushing through instead of pushing back, not giving Nursey the satisfaction of seeing Dex flustered |  
ends up giving Nursey the satisfaction of seeing Dex flustered anyway as they end up with their hands linked for a full weekend once. Nursey is left handed so they managed to do their work anyway, and only separated for toilet breaks and clothing changes and hockey practice. Otherwise, they immediately sought the other’s hand, Dex glaring at Nursey once in a while to see if he would let up, only to find Nursey grinning back with a glint in his eyes, full of humor |  
mischief |  
affection |  
provocation, ready to hold out and hold on for far too long. In the end, Dex couldn’t take it anymore and let go, conceding defeat after Farmer laughed and wheezed and had to leave the haus after hearing the explanation from Chowder. Lardo won a bet, apparently, on how long they would last, but Dex only had eyes for the satisfied smirk |  
disappointed frown |  
condescending laugh |  
indifferent shrug from Nursey, as if it was just nothing at all for a pair of D-men to hold hands all weekend.   
They’re holding hands again. Actually, more like Nursey is angrily dragging Dex by the hand to… somewhere. He isn’t sure, since he’s only been paying attention to how pretty |  
menacing |  
chapped Nursey’s lips have been while they were arguing, and he must have gotten up to follow Nursey to keep up the argument. He stills, looking at their linked hands, and pulls his hand away |  
holds on tighter |  
steps in closer |  
just freezes, waiting for Nursey to make a move and break this spell |  
awkward moment |  
strange feeling pooling in his gut. Their gazes slowly graze upwards, moving from joined palms, up along the arm, curving around the shoulder, past the adam’s apple and pausing on the lips, before finally flicking upwards to connect and something snaps |  
a spark flashes |  
the armor cracks and Nursey is leaning in |  
Dex is lounging forward |  
they rush together and collide at their mouths, all teeth and tongue and they are kissing like they’re underwater and their shared breaths hold all the air they have to survive |  
Dex kisses Nursey to shut him up about the pizza, he never really cared about the pizza, it was all just to see him flustered |  
Dex doesn’t let go when Farmer laughs, instead yanking Nursey into his embrace and kisses him soundly, right there in front of everyone, because he’s tired of pretending |  
Dex snakes his arm around Nursey’s waist too |  
around Nursey’s back |  
shoulder |  
catches him in all his trust falls, and stares deep into those evergreen eyes, and kisses him every time, and Nursey kisses back, because they go together like chocolate and mint, clashing but what a wondrous riot |  
grabs onto Nursey’s wrist and presses soft kisses to each knuckle, fluttering across the beautiful fingers |  
Dex says yes when Nursey pokes his arm and asks him out on a date, doesn’t pretend it’s a joke, doesn’t hide behind sarcasm, just smiles and says ok, but they’re spitting the bill, and drinks in Nursey’s beaming smile |  
They’re at it again, arguing about something stupid like whether avocado belongs on pizza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I have had all of these toppings on my various pizzas throughout my life. Also, cheddar, Mac n cheese, tortellini, nachos, bulgogi, rice, chili, a whole egg baked with the pizza. It's a wild world of pizza toppings out there.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Find me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
